Broken Chains
by eSJa
Summary: One shot for each Disney Princess: Snow White, she's not as helpless as some people think.
1. Jasmine

Don't ask me how I got the idea to write this, I have no clue but I do like it. No beta so any mistakes are mine alone.

This one is dedicated to my dear friend Wendy, who herself is Princess in her own right. XD

* * *

It wasn't easy being a Princess.

There was always one dignitary or another that Father wanted her to meet, which of course meant putting on her "good" clothing and smiling. She hated smiling for the simpering princes and their condescending father's; they were terribly unoriginal and condescending with their compliments too;

"You hair is as luminous as the night sky."

"Those jewels really bring out your eyes."

Your hips are well rounded; you shall produce many find grandsons for me."

"Why Jasmin, you do your father a great service with your grace and poise."

Never did they compliment her on her mind, her ideas for the kingdom or her wit; that was of course because they never bothered to look that deep. She was a Princess, a prize to be won and paraded about in public.

Father knew her and loved her for everything that their society said she shouldn't be, but he was getting older and every day it seemed that Jafar made more and more of the decisions.

She knew that if she wasn't married by the time Father passed, pray be it many long years before that happened, Jafar would rule in his stead until she was married and that was unacceptable. It was also unacceptable to her that she marry for politics, she wanted a man who was her equal, who loved her for her mind as well as her body; sadly that prospect was growing slimmer with every sunrise over the endless sands.

Her only solace was Rajah, the great beast who had been with her as long as she could remember. He was a gentle as he was fierce when need be and would do whatever she asked, though there were times he had held her back when she hadn't know better and saved her a broken bone or two.

She sighed to herself as she strolled onto the terrace overlooking the city, if only Rajah was a man – or more accurately a man was like Rajah.

The only people she ever met where the ones that she was allowed to meet, filtered through first her Father then Jafar. She was tired of it, she wanted to make her own choices and live her own life; the city far below bustled with lively chaos, sounds and faint smells filtered up to her, teasing her with adventure and freedom.

Not today, but soon she decided. She would sneak out and see the city her Father ruled, the one she wanted to rule; but how could she rule them well if she didn't know her own people?

It wasn't easy being a Princess, but sometimes it did give one a opportunity to find excitement if you were willing to take the chance.


	2. Belle

Papa just sits hunched at his table, tapping away at random broken parts that won't ever be fixed.

People have been coming by, bringing food and their apologies before hastily leaving in an awkward shuffle; Papa and I accept it all but nothing fills the hole.

The house is dusty and I sneeze every time I sniffle, I don't have any more tears to cry even though I want to, so it's just sniffles and sore eyes.

I tried to help Papa after the funeral, I cooked for him but I just burned the food, I'm too small to carry all the wash at once, even though it's just the two of us now…I know he saw me trying but when he did look up from his tinkering he just looked worse; like he was in more pain, so I stopped.

I haven't been outside in while, I can hear my friends playing and laughing but it seems wrong to go out without permission, I don't want to bother Papa, I don't want to see him hurting. Mostly I sleep, laying in a bed that hasn't been made and wishing I could just sleep forever.

My tummy is growling at me as the sun slips through the curtains over my window…she made the curtains for me last spring. Crawling out of bed I quietly make my way to the kitchen, I can see someone brought more food this morning by the cleared spot on the table. There is something else with the food today, whoever brought it also left a book on top of the meal; there is a strong looking man who is riding a white horse, his sword flashing as he races towards a tower.

Picking it up I notice the cover is rough but sturdy, I open to the first page and read, _The gallant prince quickly drew his wizard forged sword as the vicious beast roared at him from the clearing ahead. "Prepare yourself vile beast!" The Prince called, sprinting to meet his foe._

Forgetting my rumbling tummy I keep reading as I weave my way through the kitchen back to my bed. Settling back against my pillow I tug the curtain open to allow more light in, it's too dark to make out the words.

_Prince Phillip dodged the beasts massive paw, rolling to his feet under its unarmored chest, he spared a though, bidding the Princess to wait for him as he thrust the sword upward with all his might._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Allof the Princesses overcome the adversity they face in the movies, but, and especially the earliest ones, have very tragic lives that they had to adjust to in order to survive. I thought it would be interesting, especially in the case of Belle, how they conquered these often unexplored events.


	3. Cinderella

It was summer throughout the land, but she was surrounded darkness and despair.

Marrying the Prince was more than she had ever truly dreamed of. Sure she had fantasies about marrying a kind man who loved her and provided everything she needed, and secretly like every young girl finding a Prince who would sweep her away to his glorious castle.

Now that she was here and living the dream day to day she realized how far off her fantasies were. Everyone in the castle knew everyone else's business and even though she dressed and spoke the same as the other ladies and gentlemen who were regulars they still looked down on her. As a matter of fact if felt as if she was the latest fashionable shoes; something to be commented on and admired from a distance, lusted after by those who couldn't have and soon a faded memory when the novelty wore off.

Her Prince had duties across the kingdom and was frequently away; they had only a week for their honeymoon and spent it at a little cottage his family owned in the mountains by a lake. It was beautiful being in the quiet forest and all that more magically to spend the time with him. But it had passed quickly and as soon as they got back his father called for him, ordering him to the edge of the country to judge a dispute between families.

So she was left in the expanse of the castle with no duties, no experience amongst her new peers and worst of all no friends. Yes the mice where around but they were still settling in and very busy exploring. She almost wished she could grab a bucket of water, a few rags and clean; even though it hadn't been her choice for many years it allowed her to free her mind and solve the problems she faced.

She couldn't do that now, it would be scandalous for a Princess to be seen doing laborious work that was done by other, lesser people. Not that they were lesser to her, not in the least; they were her people, the ones she understood the best and loved the fiercest.

Not wanting to be rude and bother the hard working butlers, she had gone to the kitchen to make a snack and discovered it full of old women and girls her own age preparing the evening meal. Grinning she had quickly rolled up her sleeves and stepped up to a boiling pot, stirring the thick golden liquid and admiring the aroma.

She looked up and saw the entire kitchen staring at her in horror, except for one small older woman who glared.

"I'm sorry, was this not ready to be stirred?" She asked.

The old woman stepped forward, snatched the spoon from her hand, turned her back and resolutely stirred the soup.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She said.

"Di—d, did you need something Princess?" Asked a middle aged woman whose hands were dusted white with flour.

""I thought I would come make myself a snack," she replied, smiling hesitantly, "then I saw you all cooking and wanted to help."

Looking awestruck the woman twisted her apron in her hands, "Oh no Princess, this isn't work for you, please let us finish tonight's meal. Is there something special you would like? What kind of snack did you want; we can make you anything you desire."

"No, no I can make it myself; I don't want to burden you further."

"No! Please just tell us what you would like and we can bring it to you, please." The woman almost whimpered.

Taken aback at the fear that permeated the room she stepped back, slowly making her way to the door. "No, it's ok, I don't think I'm hungry after all, thank you."

Feeling the doorframe behind her she turned quickly and ran from the room through the large empty, echoing halls, tears blurring her vision. The one place she would feel comfortable and quiet called to her, she had been there a couple of times and once she reached the main hall knew the way. Soon she was throwing herself into the warm hay that lay piled in an empty stall, the royal horses neighing around her at the intrusion. She didn't understand why they seemed afraid of her when she tried to talk to them, like the expensive dresses and jewels had changed her as a person

She wanted her Prince back, she wanted him to sweep take her away from all this strangeness, but she couldn't have both. She loved him so she would learn to live this life and be the Princess her people expected her to be. Rolling over and staring at the lazy sunlight that filtered through the slats in the roof she thought how sometimes, even when a dream came true, it faded away to reality like all dreams do when you wake.

* * *

A/N: This idea might have been covered in one of the direct to DVD movies, I don't know but I thought how we never really see what happens after the triumphet moment of riding off into the sunset. So here is Cinderella, alone and faced with the reality of her dreams. Enjoy!


	4. Mulan

The wooden wheel house creaked and groaned with every bump and rut in the road; the Princesses would want to stop soon for fresh air and to stretch. Just two days into their journey had opened her eyes to reality.

She was solid, they where soft. They were goose down comforters; she was course dirty bed rolls. She was leather and metal, they were silks and fine cotton. They were needle work and she was sword play. They were courted by men, she killed men.

Mulan had chosen this life but she wondered if Li-Shang didn't want a proper woman to run his household; someone who was better at the logistics of a party rather than military tactics.

Sure she had saved the kingdom from the Hun invasion, brought honor to the family name but what did that matter if no man wanted her, if her husband was her blade and armor? Is that what she fought for?

When she dressed in proper attire for a woman, let her hair down and put on make-up she felt awkward, fake and a embarrassed. She was more comfortable in worn riding leathers and a blade on her hip rather than a jeweled purse on her arm.

Li-Shang was a good man, a great man; when he smiled at her the entire world washed away, he was all that mattered at that moment. But what did he see when she smiled at him? A dusty road worn girl who could best him in a duel and swore as well as any salted veteran. After they left the Army would he still be enamored with her? Or would he still see her as a warrior rather than a woman?

The day she cut her hair in the rain she had chosen her path, duty, honor and the reality of war. She would hold to her honor and duty, be the person she was and if Li-Shang wanted more woman than warrior so be it. She would cry her tears and move on with her life. But until that day came she had a job to do and allowing these thoughts was only distracting her from her job.

* * *

A/N: I really love the fact that Mulan is considered a Princess even though she doesn't fit the damsel in distress mold. I wish Disney would promote her more often.


	5. Aurora

A/N: I've been watching Fringe lately and it got me thinking, just because your body is asleep the brain is a separate beast, what if Aurora was a prisoner in her own body, doomed to an eternity of her own consciousness, what would be running through her mind.

* * *

She remembers it all.

Though her body sleeps Aurora's mind is frantically awake, the silence that permeates her prison assaults her. Even the wind is silent and still as a tomb; she imagines the vile gaze of the Witch would be welcome compared to the nothingness. The memories and lies of the last sixteen years especially those of the last day fill her and offer a bitter solace to the void.

She logically understands the choices made to protect her but she can't help but feel like her life was stolen. Living in the woods was magical, she never wanted for anything growing up but there was always a feeling of displacement. As she got older she thought it was because her only companions were the animals and her aunts but she realized now it was this other life calling to her.

Her aunts, anger and hurt fill her when she thinks about them; the lies they told and the fear they instilled in her of strangers and the world outside the forest. She wants to hate them, to forget their names and faces, the sound of their voices singing as they cleaned and cooked but she can't. She loves them fiercely, for all the pain they caused her she will never truly hate them. They brought her up to forgive even the vilest transgressions, instilling in her that even good men can do evil deeds given the right circumstances.

Should she count what her parents did as selfish or self-sacrificing? She thinks they dwelled on it by the way they greeted her when she returned, but still she wondered what would have been so different if she had stayed here instead of being spirited away. If this dreamless sleep was what they feared then their best laid plans failed and she was secluded for no reason. All the opportunities lost to chance…

She wonders if the man she in the woods ever came to the cottage and what he thought when he found it abandoned. If she had only asked his name before running off, just a name to put to his handsome face would ease the ache inside; she could imagine their life together and escape from this nightmare. Was this Prince Phillip anything like him; witty, gallant and handsome; no she could not have been so lucky to have two men be so…fairy tale.

A crack splits the silence and she wonders if it's her mind that is breaking, no person is meant to be awake and asleep at once. Straining she listens and hears a slithering, crackling sound that grows and fills her world. She doesn't know what the sound means but it is new, and it fills her with a bright hard shard of hope as a soft breeze gently brushes her hair.


	6. Rapunzel

"Rapunzel let down your ha-air."

Mother's voice had been echoing through her mind lately as she sat by the bed; not that she thought of her as her mother but that was simply an identification, a name.

Her call was always syrupy sweet edged with a command to hurry up, but now it held a note of arrogant I-told-you-so that Rapunzel knew was her own guilt seeping through.

"I'll keep you safe dear and never let the evil world out there hurt you." How many times growing up had she heard that and believed it, until Eugene came. Their adventure had filled her with wonder and the magic of the world, now there was no magic left to help her.

In the last two months countless hedge healers, wood witches and physicians from as far away as the eastern desert all told her the same thing in one way or the other; her son was dying.

How ironic that the choice Eugene made to set her free would come with a cost too high to imagine. If Mother stole into the room crippled, old and shrouded in a cowl offering to save her son for the price of her kingdom she wouldn't hesitate to say yes; a thousand times yes for one more day with her laughing, raven haired boy.

It began with just a cough and then he didn't play outside as long as usual; staying inside to read with the shades drawn because the sun hurt his eyes. Then one morning his little sister came running to her at breakfast, "Rider won't get up! Tell him to get up and play with me, he's eight it's his _job_ to play with me!"

From the start the royal physicians didn't know what ailed him; they tried every cure, potion and old magic they knew. Nothing took hold and all they could do was ease his suffering with sleep draughts.

Eugene was strong at first, confident that their little man would pull through and be bouncing around the castle in no time; after three months though he took to drinking and hunting all hours of the day and the only time they were near each other was when he would stumble to their bed in a stupor. The few times she caught his gaze it was as if she was being assaulted with anger, guilt and desperation. He blamed himself as much as he blamed her; the one thing that could surely cure Rider was the cost to have him.

So she sat by his bed and watched his hair turn brittle and dull, his skin grow thin and hang from his small bones.

She didn't want to wake him, he tried to be strong and tell her not to cry when he was lucid, so she sat silently and blamed herself a little more with each labored breath that had come to be the only sound in the world.


	7. Merida

I thought Mum turning into a bear was my punishment, one that nearly cost me everything; when it was over the relief I felt was bliss. That was supposed to be the end, but it wasn't.

People say I changed our way of life, giving girls a chance to live the life they wanted; they celebrated me like I was a saint. Saints don't kill people.

Before-before me, parents decided who their daughters would marry; sometimes the match wasn't the best but rarely was it bad. There was always an unspoken threat that mistreatment would bring consequences on the husband and his kin, living in the kings village did have a certain weight with prospective husbands.

After Mor'du died, life returned mostly to normal. Then we started to see girls pursuing the men they wanted and turning away the ones who pursued them. I was excited for them and the possibilities they had, to marry for love was a choice everyone should have and the fact that I was the one who made that choice possible secretly thrilled me.

Then one of the younger girls went against her parents' wishes and left with a traveling merchant.

It was rare but had happened before, this time was different though. Instead of just sneaking away in the night, most of the village could hear her screaming at her parents; they were ruining her life and if I could do as I wished why couldn't she?

She left two days later, proudly sitting next to the merchant as he rode his cart out of town and never looking back.

They had come to see me the day before, begging me to talk to her and reconsider. _He doesn't feel right_, they said. _When he smiles, his eyes feel cold_, her mother told me. I told them to trust her, she knew what she wanted and if she chose him as her husband than that was her decision. I could see they didn't like my answer but they accepted it silently.

About a week later Father was out hunting when the dogs found her body, he tried to hide it from me when he came home but I knew something was wrong when there was no loud proclamation of his hunting prowess at dinner.

As Mum went to put the boys to bed I hounded him about his silence until he told me what he found. _Ya don't want ta see her lass_, he said in a whisper. _I'll be bringin' her family up in the morn ta take 'er home._

I didn't argue with him, I'd never seen him so still before. I think that more than his words are what scared me.

He didn't tell me where he put her, he didn't have to; there was only one place cold enough to keep the carcasses he brought home.

She was against a far wall, away from the animals the cooks had yet to butcher, wrapped in a rough grey blanket that blended into the stone floor; almost like she wasn't there at all.

I never hesitated pulling the blanket away; the torch in my hand didn't waver in the least as I gazed over her body. Animals had been at her, half of her thigh was missing where something had torn it away in a large chunk. Small bites covered her body and her left hand was just gone.

What I can feel already haunting me is her face.

The merchant had obviously beaten her to death; her head was caved in over her left ear and the nose that crinkled when she laughed bent awkwardly. It seemed like it was pointing at me, accusing me of causing this. Her face was almost purple, swollen to the point her eyes were little more than slits.

The worst though was her smile; he had hit her so hard that one of her cheeks was split wide open nearly to the ear. That smile was arrogant and horrifyingly happy, _Aren't you proud of me Merida, I followed my heart just like you._

I don't remember anything after that, just waking with a raw throat and covered in sweat.

People said I was brave for fighting Mor'du, for standing my ground in my beliefs; but I don't know if I am brave enough to leave this room. I don't know if I am strong enough to face her family, knowing that it was my selfish decision that led to her death.

I changed our way of life; I am responsible for everything that happens now.

I'm not brave, I'm guilty.


	8. Ariel

"There is nothing worth seeing up there!"

That's what Daddy said when I asked him about the Surface.

At first I believed him but I wanted to see for myself if there really was nothing up there.

It's not that I didn't believe Daddy, but sometimes I snuck out at night to watch the Surface. I thought I could see things, tiny bright shiny things, big dark shapes and once I even found a big heavy ball that looked like a rock but was round and smooth like a pearl and dark as squid ink.

I tried hiding it in some coral but it was too heavy to move, so I left it and went to find Sebastian.

I finally got him to come see it, but when he did he scuttled away like it was going to pull him out of his shell. He told Daddy and Daddy got very angry with me for touching it; I tried to ask him what it was but he just he grounded me for a week and forbade me from playing near there anymore.

I'd never seen anything like it and Sebastian kept looking at the Surface when Daddy was yelling at me; Sebastian thinks I'm just a silly little girl but I'm not, I'm not silly.

There has to be more to the Surface than they are telling me and that's why I told them I didn't feel well. Everyone is at dinner, except me, I'm going to the Surface.

The closer I get the faster my heart beats and the darker the Surface looks; what if there is nothing?

There has to be something, that ball came from somewhere and the shiny things are real. I know they are.

I'm almost there; part of me wants to stop but the closer I get the smaller that part is. I have to know.

Suddenly I'm above the Surface and there isn't nothing here, there is everything. I can see the shiny things so far away, they twinkle and sparkle so prettily. There's so many of them and they go on forever!

Something cold is touching my skin but I can't see it, it comes and goes like seaweed brushing against me.

I am above the Surface!

Daddy lied, everything up here is worth seeing and I want to see it all!


	9. Snow White

A/N: A certain bird requested a new Princess story and this one had been tumbling around for a bit. So here it is, enjoy!

* * *

Snow White was aware of her image; exceptionally beautiful, empty-headed, endlessly cheerful and ignorant of the Queen's evil. For years she felt like it was the only thing keeping her alive.

Then it did just that.

When the Huntsman broke down and let her go, the exhaustion of keeping up the facade was justified.

It was dangerous to sleep in the unknown cottage she found in the woods, she knew that but it was more dangerous to sleep in the woods themselves. Adrenaline had taken her only so far and now her body and mind demanded rest. She told herself it would be a quick respite, just enough to regain her energy and continue on.

When Snow woke surrounded by the seven strange, dirty little men it was all she could do not to scream and dash outside. Fortunately living under the suspicious eye of the Queen had taught her to control her emotions, so she stretched, yawned and feigned shock.

She was surprised by their kindness and intelligence; however they were still men who obviously hadn't been close to a woman in a very long time. So she played the loving mother to them; dancing, cooking, cleaning and laughing not because she felt like it but because she wasn't stupid.

Each day when they left for the mines she would tidy up and let her mind wander, she needed a plan and more support than what the little miners could offer.

Her step-mother thought she was dead but Snow didn't know how long that lie would last; the Queen had a way of finding even the most deeply buried truth.

She knew there were other kingdoms that would help her but she was so deep in the forest that getting to them would take weeks and could alert the Queen. The dilemma weighed heavy on her but no matter how hard she thought no solution presented itself.

Weeks passed and Snow simply lived, the same routine every day until it dawned on her; if she could convince one of the more intelligent miners to go in her stead and with proof it was indeed her, they could get word to a neighboring kingdom.

The miners' would be back in a few hours and she felt confident in the plan. It would take a while for help to arrive but it was the best chance at saving her kingdom.

She smiled, a genuine smile, for the first time in months when a knock on the door startled her. Still formulating the details of the plan she turned to the door, feeling positive everything was about to change.


End file.
